Teach me
by Xelako
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are now a two man army for Tsunade's missions. Naruto is away training and only God knows were Sasuke is. Kakashi has taken it to himself to protect his dear kunoichi. The same kunoichi that he has been lusting over. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stood in the shadows, his stance relaxed and careless like always. The abandoned building had some cracks in the ceiling from which sunlight streamed down from. He was suddenly mesmerized by it and approached the ray of sunlight, not realizing that he was being watched by a young kunoichi.

Sakura had been awoken by Kakashi's movement. Her sleep had been disturbed by Kakashi standing up from his spot near her. He had chosen to groan as he stood up and sigh after stretching. It was one of those days when Kakashi didn't disturb her mind with moaning while stretching his back muscles.

Kakashi had apparently stayed up all night to keep guard instead of her and didn't really think of waking her. She hated it when he stayed awake to keep guard instead of her. She was younger and didn't need much sleep because she was a medic and was used to not sleeping by now.

Kakashi ever so slowly raised his hand for it to be under the sunlight. Sakura could see his face and it was so focused on the light that it was fascinating to look at him. It made her feel warm inside to see him so interested in something so poetic like dust particles gently dancing under the sunlight.

"Good morning" he said all of the sudden, stopping what he was doing and turning to look at her.

"You never woke me up" said Sakura sitting up from her sleeping bag, he just smiled at her. "You are so annoying sensei." She shook her head and crossed her legs.

"Not your sensei anymore." He went to sit on her sleeping bag, besides her legs. "Not your sensei," he repeated "not your leader, captain or whatever."

"Why… why are you telling me this?" She asked suddenly aware of their proximity and the lack of his usual shirt, he was wearing his tank top/mask thing instead.

"You called me sensei." Kakashi responded as a matter of fact.

"Did I?" Sakura faked innocence as she started taking an interest on his ANBU mark tattooed on his muscled arm.

"You always do it, it's distracting." His eyes widened after he realized what he just said. He really hoped she hadn't heard or saw his eyes widening.

"What?" She had been so distracted by his tattoo that she actually didn't hear him.

"Nothing" he looked away nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Oh come on tell me! I wasn't listening."

"Nothing Sakura." He stood up.

"Please sensei!" She whined "just tell me." Sakura was teasing him and he knew it.

"Don't call me sensei." He turned to look at her with his hands on his hips, he was frowning.

"Why sensei?" She didn't get to hear anything else from him as she was suddenly pushed against the floor on top of the sleeping back.

"I told you not to call me sensei" she could feel his breath against her lips "I told you it was distracting." He placed a hand next to her head and the other hand next to her arm.

"But what if I call you sensei, sensei?" Sakura bit her lip and slowly raised her hand to the hem of his mask. He grabbed her hand with the hand next to her head.

"Then I will have to teach you to say my name." Kakashi's eyes turned dark and Sakura gasped as he slowly started removing his mask.

Sakura held her breath as his fingers slowly removed the cloth of his mask down. Her eyes focused on his fingers that were about to uncover the one thing she wanted to see. Just when his fingers had reached teh tip of his nose, Kakashi removed it quicly and attacked her lips with his with hunger and longing. His movements had been so fast she did not get to see more than some pale skin of his nose. His lips were on top of hers hungrily kissing her senses away. Sakura responded immediately closing her eyes in pure bliss. She felt his tongue carefully caressing her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Sakura gasped and he took his oportunity to carres her tongue with his.

The kiss became so desperate that Sakura moaned in surprise against his lips. Sakura subconsciously arched her back, her breasts grazing his strong chest. This made Kakashi freeze in the spot. His lips unmoving against hers, his ravaged breath against her chin and lips. He opened his eyes for a second before shutting closed as if in pain.

Sakura was in shock to say the least and it probably showed all across her face.

"Sensei…" she managed to say. Kakashi pulled up his mask after hearing her whisper and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Sakura, I-I'm so sorry," he took a hold of his hair and looked at her with guilt and a slight sense of fear in his eyes as he stood before her with a heavy breathing. His chest was heaving as he talked again "Sakura I didn't mean to, I… I will go." He picked up his shirt from the ground and quickly put it on without looking at her. He grabbed his own backpack and left her alone on the abandoned building.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm loving the response this fic is getting! Love the reviews you guys are leaving me. Please review! I want to hear what you think.**

* * *

Sakura sat alone on top of her sleeping bag, a hand slowly reaching to touch her lower lip. Kakashi had taken a special care for that lip and it was tingling with electricity from his touch. She couldn't steady her breathing or her beating heart. Why had he kissed her? What had prompted him into doing such a thing? Well not that she didn't liked but- oh God don't go there. She shook her head trying to shake the feeling of his lips on hers away. Sakura sighed and decided to pack her things.

The mission was over anyways and they were a couple of hours away from Konoha, nothing to worry about really. Except that her sensei had just pinned her to the ground and started kissing her hungrily. Sakura sighed in exasperation and finished rolling her sleeping bag and tucking it into her backpack.

She probably did sit there for five more minutes until she heard the distinctive sound claws against rock. She turned around to see Pakun on top of a bored Bull approach her.

"Girl, let's go." Commanded Pakun once he was near her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Kakashi told us to make you company all the way to Konoha." Answered Pakun getting comfortable on top of Bull's head.

"Did he say why?" Sakura asked.

"No," They stood there looking at each other waiting for the other to say something. "Well let's go." Sakura grabbed her things and stood up to exit the abandoned building, Bull behind her.

* * *

She returned to Konoha fairly quickly and made a bee line for the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked the door to hear Tsunade's sweet voice screaming at her.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"Tsunade sama, it's me Sakura."

"Get in here!"

Sakura promptly opened the door and stopped cold as she saw Kakashi's back to her. Sakura brushed her hair back and placed all her attention on Tsunade.

"Glad you finally join us," Tsunade glared at Kakashi "still can't believe this ass left you alone in the middle of nowhere."

Sakura kept quiet not really knowing what to say. She felt like she was keeping something from the Hokage, and she was. She could feel Kakashi standing next to her, breathing slow and steady. He looked so calm and lazy like always she wondered if he was even a bit worried about what she would say to Tsunade. Kakashi hadn't even looked at her, his pose not changing even a bit. Sakura felt a tint of dread and disgust deep in her stomach.

Tsunade started asking them about the small details of the mission which Kakashi had willingly started feeling her in. Sakura only added her insight or added detail to everything Kakashi said. That had been their routine ever since they had become a team. Sakura smiled at the thought of her complementing each of his sentences and Kakashi looking just a tiny bit grateful for that. Well that was before, today he just looked at Tsunade like he was annoyed and tired, possibly at the idea of sharing space with her.

"Sakura are you listening?"

"What?" she uttered before realizing what Tsunade had asked her. "Sorry Tsunade sama…" she mumbled feeling her cheeks heat up.

"No matter, I'll send you the new mission scrolls later when they are finished. I'll give you the weekend off. Dismissed." She waved at them to leave her room. Sakura didn't even blink when Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade raised an angry eyebrow at the place Kakashi had just left and then glared at Sakura. "Did you two had a fight or something?"

'Or something' would have been the right answer but Sakura shook her head and mumbled an "it's nothing" because nothing had really happened and it was just a kiss.

"He said the same thing… weird… now go away before I give you hospital work." Sakura disappeared before saying anything else.

* * *

Sakura wasn't feeling tired enough to sleep so she used her time on going to buy some food at the market for the weekend.

Kakashi normally ended up at her house after a mission. He would enter from the window of her living room and walk silently to where she would be cooking dinner or lunch. Kakashi sometimes decided to scare her by poking her rib but he stopped doing so when she almost chopped off his finger with a knife she was using to cut a cucumber. Kakashi had paled at how she continued to cut the cucumber rather violently, probably imagining it was part of his anatomy. After studying his shocked expression, Sakura had laughed hysterically while Kakashi blushed madly. She accepted he looked endearing when blushing.

There was this one time were they had failed a mission. It wasn't really a difficult mission or a high paying one, she didn't care. Sakura wanted to save that girl.

Megumi was a beautiful girl from the picture the client had shown her. Kakashi didn't react at all at the picture, but Sakura felt her heart warming up to the kid's sad eyes and reluctant half smile. She wanted to hold the child and keep her from harm.

They did found the girl. They did caught her captors, five men from a gang. The problem was the state the girl had been found in.

The girl laid in the corner of a dark small room, the only light that she got was from the cracks on the door and wooden walls. There was blood on the floor and on the girl's clothes. She wore a gray dress ripped at several places and big gash on the shoulder. Sakura was more concerned on the amount of blood on the floor and the walls. She quickly went to check the girl from any wounds and fond that two of her fingers were missing on her left hand and two more from her right foot. The girl was unconscious, or so Sakura had hoped. She gingerly brushed away the girl's brown curls from her neck to press her uncovered fingers on her. There was no pulse on her cold pale skin. No pulse and blood all over the room.

Sakura noticed more blood on her legs and felt her blood run cold and her face pale with fear. The girl had also been raped, probably not by one man.

Kakashi had found Sakura staring at the corpse of an eight year old. He silently kneeled down to take the girl on his strong arms and carry it away from the gore of the room. Sakura followed behind him, a hand clutching the back of his green vest and her eyes staring at the floor. She didn't say much on the way back to Konoha, the small only three hours away at ninja speed.

Sakura had run to her apartment to take a shower while Kakashi took care of reporting to Tsunade for her. She exited the bathroom filled with cleansing steam and met the cold ness of her room. Sakura felt drained from her usual energy, dead inside, like the world had suddenly become dark and filled with blood. Maybe it had always been like that. She changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and went to cook herself and probably Kakashi some dinner. Something simple, anything really. She didn't care.

Kakashi silently stepped through the always open window, he brushed apart the white curtains with a slow hand. He walked slowly and relaxed towards the kitchen. He made no sound, not because he wanted to but because he was used to being silent. He saw the pink headed girl staring intently at her open hands on top of the counter, her shoulders tense and her wet hair covering most of her face and shoulder. He stopped when he saw her hands slowly curl up into shaky fists, her nails making a soft sound on the wood. She was crying and he knew it for sure when her shoulders shook with emotion.

Sakura felt his arms around her waist. She first saw his hands, not completely touching her stomach, he curled up his fingers to keep from touching her too much for respect of her. He was on her personal space, not something he usually did. Sakura felt his body heat on her back and body tensed because of the unknown source. Kakashi held one of his hands in a lazy fist and the other hand holding onto his own wrist. It was as if she wouldn't want him touching her. She relaxed her body and he took it as sign to hold her closer to his chest. Kakashi eventually rested his forehead on her shoulder, not touching her neck for respect. Sakura stopped crying, she wanted to look at him. When she moved her head to see him, he slowly stepped back and placed a hand on her head. Sakura turned to look at him smiling. Kakashi cooked for her that night, just scrambled eggs.

* * *

Sakura smiled at the memory as she reached for the eggs on her counter, but she froze when she finally had them in her hand. Kakashi is not going to come tonight, and she knew it. She didn't know why, but she knew. Did she want him there? After he violated their trust? After she kissed her so hard it was the only thing in her mind for hours.

Sakura shoved the eggs back into the fridge and reached out for some instant ramen.

"What's wrong with me?" She hissed when she filled the cup with water and placed it inside the microwave. She was frowning and biting her lower lip. She remembered how Kakashi had kissed and gently brushed his teeth against the same lip she was biting. Sakura let go of her own lip and groaned angrily. She heard the annoying beeping of the microwave and thanked the gods for something else to do apart from thinking.

Sakura fetched some chopsticks and ate in silence. Her ramen was hot but she welcomed the heat it granted her with. She finished and threw the styrofoam cup away. She went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Her mind was finally blank, but restless. She rolled around in her bed for what felt like an hour until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this for a long time. Please review, that's the only thing that reminds me to write.

* * *

Should Sakura file a sexual harassment complaint? Does it even count as sexual harassment? What exactly is that? It has to be unwanted and that's base of it. Was it unwanted?

"Ughhhhh!" Sakura sat up in her bed and started shaking her head rather violently.

She stopped when the idea of accidentally breaking her neck popped into her head. She groaned again and thew herself down into the mattress. Warm covers made their way to cover all but her head and she snuggled in her cocoon. Today was not the day for getting up and do stuff. She had a glorious free day. She just needed to pick up her check for the mission and head to the bank if she felt like it. Probably pay her landlord and get lunch.

"The perks of being alive." She muttered as she stood up to shower and eat some breakfast. Sakura lazily approached the desk to pick up her pay. She hadn't actually come by for a while so Konoha literally owed her some money.

"Sakura san long time no see!" Botan smiled his skin crinkling at the corner of his eyes as he waved at her. He had the sort of smile that simply made you smile back.

"Botan san how are you?" She asked politely.

"Pretty good, my shift is about to end and I'll be going out to lunch after I take care of you." Sakura blinked and Botan blushed after realizing that what he said had sounded a bit dirty. "Ehh... I mean... I... didn't mean to imply that I didn't want to take care of you... I mean... not that I wouldn't want to take care of you because you are beautiful and... God dammit just hit me already!" Botan slapped his face in attempts of covering his mouth. His neck turned completely red along with his fair skin.

Botan was pale almost like Kakashi and had long-ish messy auburn hair, he was taller than her by more than a head and had athe body of a greek god. She had gotten over his physique when Ino set her eyes on him. Ino and Botan never dated or anything. Sakura laughed loudly at his blushing. She heard someone else enter the building but decided to pay no attention to the stranger.

"It's alright Botan san!" Botan sighed and instead began typing away on his computer.

"I'm sorry for that... I'll pay you back for my awkwardness with some lunch... if you let me of course." He stood up and pursed his lips.

Sakura gaped slightly and looked back at his blue eyes and nodded. She was definitely surprised and speechless. Botan grinned and took off to retrieve her pay checks somewhere in the building. He really had a nice ass now that she thought about it. Sakura took a deep breath and a blur of white hair caught her attention to the right. Her blood went cold and her stomach curled up on itself. It was a feeling akin to guilt and fear. It lingered on her body even after seeing that the man was not who she expected him to be. He just looked like Kakashi a lot.

* * *

Kakashi had seen it all. He snorted at the attempts of flirting the boy had. Sakura would never fall for that. Oh how wrong he was! Sakura laughed, the beautiful sound reaching out to him. Calling and teasing him. His fists tightened on their own as he saw Sakura accepting the guy's offer for lunch. He had seen enough, and with that he left.

* * *

A month later Sakura had been invited by Ino to a club. She had invited Botan and Ino had invited her current boyfriend. She didn't remember of his name was Kazeo or if she wasn't dating him anymore. Ino changed boyfriends like she changed clothes. Sakura picked up a red dress and a black dress from her closet. The red dress was heart shaped and strapless, the black covered much skin on the front but left her entire back bare. She chose the red one. She was saving the black one for a special occasion. Where they celebrating something? Not really, Ino just wanted to go to this all jonin club that apparently was "pretty cool". Sakura had only agreed because she had not had a drink in a month or two and that was becoming annoying for Ino. Yes, for Ino. What are friends for anyway?

"Ugh finally forehead! I thought you were never gonna to come!" And that's how her night started. Ino's boyfriend (apparently Tawapon) bough everyone drinks (bless him). They danced and had many drinks, mainly because men offered Sakura drinks and Ino wanted the both of them to get drunk.

Botan was apparently the jealous type of boyfriend, becasue every single time an ugly guy attempted to flirt with her he intervined. He let her with some of the hot ones because he knew Sakura wouldn't like him to go all caveman on her. Anyway he danced with her every time she stopped talking to a guy.

"Have you fucked him yet?" Asked Ino while they were dancing together, their dates sitting on a booth watching them.

"Who?" Shouted Sakura.

"Your boyfriend!" Ino shouted back like it was obvious, the music was too loud. "Who else would you fuck?"

Kakashi for instance... uhh no don't do there Sakura. He is your sensei. He saw you as a twelve years old brat! He saw you in love with mr. Dark Side who after the war decided that an arm wasn't really important to him and left Konoha again. She had cried and Kakashi had held her and carried her to her apartment. He had laid her down on her couch and made tea for her. He didn't say anything, just accompanied her.

"Forehead?"

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?" Ino brought her back to the table slowly. Sakura shook her head.

"No nothing... I just need some air that's it." Sakura brushed Ino away who just nodded. Sakura saw Botan trying to follow her but Ino stopped him quickly. She ran for the closest exit and only turned around to see Ino dancing with Botan and her current boyfriend (yes she already forgot his name). Sakura sighed when she was outside.

There was a fair amount of people outside smoking or making out. Sakura just had her eyes on the sky.

That's when she heard a loud high pitched moan and low guttural groan. Sakura couldn't help but turn her head towards the sound.

A man was holding a blonde chick against the wall, her legs were wrapped around his hips and black stilettos hanging in mid air. The man was dressed in a black button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off his well toned muscled under the fabric and black pants that were tight around hiss ass and hips. Sakura gasped when she recognized the man to be her sensei. She would recognize that white mop of hair anywhere. Thankfully he didn't recognize her gasp because he untied his headband and smoothly wrapped it around the woman's eyes. The blond woman bit her lip in such a sexual way Sakura felt like gagging. There was a fire burning in her chest that made her hands curl up into fists and her jaw tensed. Kakashi then lowered his mask to kiss the woman's lips, he wasn't gentle or passionate, he was animalistic and rough with her. Sakura thought about the kiss they had shared... how gentle and passionate he was and how warm she had felt. Sakura shook her head quickly and brought her eyes back to her sensei.

He had stopped kissing the woman and instead he was lowering his hands to his belt in a desperate motion. The shadows and the angle prevented Sakura from seeing much but she saw Kakashi trusting into the woman in a quick motion. Sakura's eyes widened in shock after hearing the moans coming from the woman. She was frozen in the spot, unable to run away. Kakashi groaned as his orgasm was coming near. He had his mask down and he started biting the woman's neck and leaving angry red love bites on her white skin.

Sakura shuddered and bolted for the door. She made a beeline for the bar and ordered some Vodka. She gulped her drink quickly and then found Botan who was sitting on a bar stool alone. She faked happiness and asked him to dance. Botan frowned at her and complained about her absence.

"I'm sorry, ok?" She leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips. His lips immediately curled up in a smug half smile. Sakura grinned.

"If you have any more of those kisses then you know how to shut me up." He grinned at her and Sakura giggled. Yup she was drunk. Botan stood up and lead her to the dance floor with hand in his. Sakura sighed happily and snaked her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his chest because he was a head taller than her. She took in his musky smell and the faint smell of beer in his white shirt.

Botan took a deep breath and slowly placed his hands on her waist. The music was romantic and slow and many couples had followed their example. Botan slowly moved his hands to the small of her back. Making sure of not pulling her red dress upwards. He didn't want any more male attention drawn towards his date. Sakura calmed down in his arms, she was just a bit uncomfortable considering who she was holding after what she had seen; but she had also stopped caring. She felt his muscles tense up all of the sudden. He was puffing out his chest and his arms held her a bit tightly. Sakura looked up at him with a questioning glance. He wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at someone behind her and holding her protectively.

"What?" She murmured, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"There's a creep staring at you." Sakura attempted to turn around. "Don't Sakura." He held her chin in one of his hands and gently brushed her cheek. "I know guys like him and they don't deserve your attention."

Sakura blushed and buried her head in his chest again. That was the best compliment she had ever been given. Too bad she was too curious for her own good and she slowly turned her head to see Kakashi on the bar. He was alone and looking at her with a frown. The blond woman nowhere to be seen. Their eyes met and they stared at each other. Kakashi was giving her a murderous stare. She looked at him back with her lips parted in confusion. A brunette attempted to flirt with him on but he didn't take his eyes from Sakura. Sakura gulped at the attention, which was broken when Botan cupped her cheek gently and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. Sakura was surprised at first, but quickly responded to the kiss in her drunken state. When the kiss finished she tried to look for Kakashi.

He was nowhere to be seen and neither was the brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

A hangover and a day later, Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's desk waiting for Kakashi. Yes, him... they had a mission together again. Tsunade didn't have to tell her anything (in fact she didn't) for Sakura to know that they had a mission. Tsunade had just told her to wait for her partner. Five minutes later, that felt like years to the bored kunoichi, she just knew it was Kakashi because not many people had the guts and lack of gray matter to make Tsunade sama wait. Sakura had tried to look normal as she sat in the window with one leg hanging outside the office.

Sakura always took the weirdest posses when waiting for Kakashi because Tsunade refused to buy chairs for her office. Sakura sighed and stared out the window to the birds and children playing outside. War was over. Countries were at peace with each other. Most clans were currently at peace or rebuilding what they lost. People were choosing science over ninja skills and just creating things to make a better world. Peace was... depressive. Sakura looked at Tsunade who looked like she was going to stop working like the well oiled machine she was any time. Then again the position of the Hokage wasn't what it used to be. It was more political and needed less violence. One of the reasons why Kiba had stopped wishing to be the next Hokage. Sakura thought of someone like Shikamaru for the position of Hokage. Too bad Shikamaru just wanted to be an adviser at most. He was too lazy to lead a people in general. The next best was Naruto and he was far too young to become Hokage. Tsunade threw Sakura a paper ball that hit her straight in the face with enough force to almost make her fall over. "Sakura stop thinking so much!" Tsunade shouted without taking her eyes from her paperwork. Sakura nodded and continued looking outside the window. Did Tsunade even worried about this things? Sakura hoped Tsunade had already planned who would the next Hokage be. "Sakura!" Tsunade threw another paper ball.

"What?" Sakura caught the paper ball.

"I told you to stop thinking so much! What is bothering you?" Tsunade stood up and went to stand in front of Sakura.

"Who will be the next Hokage?"

"Wow that's not an easy topic." Tsunade huffed as if insulted and returned to her seat. "Anyway I have it all planed."

"Huh? It's not going to be Naruto right?"

"No... he is too young."

Sakura nodded.

"So... who will be the next Hokage?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't want people to know before hand." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't push me."

Sakura nodded. Her mind was blank because the only information she had mas that he was male and older than her. Most likely a jonin like her. She retained herself from trying to deduce who the future Hokage would be and instead tried to kill her nerves. She hadn't been out in a mission with Kakashi for longer than a month ago. The last mission they went out together in was the one that ended up awkwardly with a passionate kiss. Sakura blushed at the word "passionate" that her own mind conquered. God, she had a boyfriend! A nice, hot, protective boyfriend who cared for her!

Tsunade gave her a sideways glance which Sakura pretended to ignore. It worked for Tsunade didn't say anything.

An hour passed away and Kakashi decided to scare the hell out of Sakura by appearing by her side with a smoke bomb. He was definitely grinning under his mask as Sakura almost fell back yet again. Kakashi took hold of her hand to steady her balance. Green eyes met brown and the eye contact had its intensity maximized by the physical contact of their hands. Kakashi cleared his throat and stood back several steps. His stance was stiff and he held his hands behind his back as he stared at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at both of them for a moment trying to understand what the tension was about. Sakura shook her head and finally moved to stand next to Kakashi but with 2 meters separating them. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was a defensive position that made her slightly more comfortable.

"What's going on?" Asked Tsunade really confused.

"Huh?" Managed to utter Sakura.

"Nothing... I obviously have a mission for you both and I want you two out of Konoha before night comes." Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a frown.

"What did I do know?"

"You have a hangover Kakashi," he only nodded in response.

"And you've been out drinking for three days in a row."

"That's is non of your-"

"Yes it is Kakashi... specifically with what we've been discussing lately." Tsunade threw him a poisonous glare.

Kakashi stiffened and Sakura gave him a sideways glance. Sakura was slightly worried. Kakashi had never been one to be so irresponsible with his body. The usual things Tsunade complained about with him was that he worked out to much. Then again she had seen him fucking someone in a club not too long ago. Her sympathy for that man quickly faded away after that thought.

"I apologize for my actions Tsunade sama, I assure you it will not be happening again." Kakashi looked at Tsunade with a serious stare.

Tsunade glared and thew a stapler at him. Kakashi was too hungover to dodge successfully and it grazed his arm. Sakura attempted to hide a giggle but Tsunade saw this and threw her a book. Sakura caught the book but it was thrown with enough force to make her stumble back.

"You two will be the death of me." Tsunade threw them a couple of scrolls "It's a double mission, you need to save the son of the client and kill the captors. The picture is in there. The captors are from a drug cartel." Tsunade pointed at the red scroll in Kakashi's hand. "There's the intel on the drug cartel, destroy it and come back with pictures."

"Pictures? Pictures of what?" Sakura saw how Tsunade looked a Kakashi who nodded in understanding.

"Right don't tell me!" Sakura snapped, "I'll be packing if you need me."

Sakura made a beeline for the window but Tsunade called before she left.

"Kakashi leave, I need to have a chat with her." She saw Kakashi nod and disappear. Tsunade made some hand signals that would make the room soundproof. It was a really useful jutsu.

"Sakura... I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Why?"

"It's that time of the year again... and its hitting him harder because of what happened in the war."

"Obito..." Sakura nodded and stared out the window. "Why me?"

There was a minute of silence until Tsunade sighed.

"It's because you are the only person he trusts." Tsunade looked at Sakura with saddened eyes. Sakura's jaw tightened in disbelief. He apparently had trusted the hoes at the bar enough to fuck them.

"Sakura he does... he... he trusts you more than Gai himself."

"But Gai is his best friend."

"Remember last year?"

* * *

Oh yes she remembered last year. Sakura had tried to go to the training grounds early in the morning to try out some new moves she had prepared. She started literally kicking some rocks and throwing them in the air without the use of her arms. She wanted to train her legs in case she hurt her arms or someone tied them together with chakra bonds. That's when it started raining. It felt like the sky was falling in the form of a deluge. It started off really gently and then it was a violent downpour that had her completely soaked.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed and started running to the general direction of the exit.

That's when she saw the monument for the fallen shinobi and a well known figure facing it under the heavy rain. Kakashi had his head low, his eyes closed and his hands shoved inside his pockets. Water droplets fell from the tips of his hair and onto the polished rock of the monument. Sakura had full view of his eye from where she stood. He was frowning and closing his eyes in an almost painful manner. The dark material of his mask clung to him so tightly that Sakura could make out the form of his lips in a snarl. Kakashi lifted his head and looked up into the sky. He sighed audibly and let out a choked sob. He shook his head quickly and returned his eyes to the stone.

Sakura felt her contracting in pain and her legs gently carried her to stand next to him. Up close he looked even tenser. The water making his dark clothes cling to his body and making the outline of his tensed muscles. With out knowing what she was doing, Sakura lifted her hand and grazed his bicep ever so gently. Kakashi tensed the muscle under her touch but didn't shy away from her. She took it as a good sign and slowly wrapped her arm around his. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed.

"You are getting wet."

"And so are you sensei."

"Not your sensei anymore Sakura. We are equals now."

"Al right." They stood there in silence, the cold rain hitting them with force. Thankfully it wasn't so unbearable, despite its force Sakura thought it was almost calming.

"You should go."

"You too"

"No."

"But-"

"You will catch a cold."

"You too."

"Leave Sakura." He pleaded in a low raspy voice.

"I won't leave you alone." Sakura saw Kakashi looking at her with a pained and confused expression on his brown eyes. Her heart ached for him in that moment and she couldn't contain her happiness when he nodded and let her pull him away from the monument.

They walked away slowly, their arms still clutched together. It felt so intimate to be there with him. With him so vulnerable and latching onto her for strength. Sakura shivered from the cold and started walking faster. They started running eventually with Sakura pulling Kakashi by his shirt. He had found the action extremely adorable but didn't share the thought with her. They arrived at her apartment eventually, with Sakura holding his arm again. She pulled him into her apartment and into her room where she found several towels. She found a huge black shirt that surprisingly was his size and a pair of pajama pants he had once left inside her bag on a mission.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense Kakashi Hatake! You will change right now and I'll go make some tea! Doctor's orders!" Sakura starred pushing him gently into her bathroom.

Kakashi looked at her with a painful expression that had her heart melting again. Sakura bit her lip and ran into her room to change into some workout pants, clean panties a sports bra and a green shirt. She dried her hair with a towel rather pointlessly because it was still wet when she exited her room and ran to the kitchen. Kakashi exited the bathroom before she finished with preparing the tea for both of them. Sakura placed the tea on her coffee table and looked back at Kakashi who was standing in the hallway with a hand covering his face. He looked embarrassed at most.

"Kakashi?" He looked at her like he had never seen her. He was suddenly really uncomfortable and attempted to cover his face with the collar of his black shirt.

Sakura walked over to were he stood and placed a hand on his jaw. She didn't pull the shirt down and instead walked into her walked back to where he stood frozen with a surgical mask on her hands. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at the small gesture. He knew that she was dying inside since she was 12 to look behind his mask. He knew that she was respecting his wishes. He knew that she didn't want to make him uncomfortable in his vulnerable state. Kakashi took the mask gently and nodded at her. Sakura smiled at him sweetly, he could have sworn something inside him melted. She walked away to let him put it on. It was a small mask and most of his jawline was visible. He would normally feel extremely uncomfortable with showing that amount of skin but somehow he didn't. Her presence didn't disturb him enough to care about him. He went to sit besides her in the couch. Sakura offered him a green blanket, she was cuddling in a pink one and looked like a little bundle of pink puffiness. He smiled at her.

Sakura was sincerely surprised with his current looks. He looked so good in that shirt. It was a plain white shirt with a v-neck, it hugged his form rather snugly but not enough to be uncomfortable. She could count several faint scars over the pale skin of his arms which had huge muscles that were normally hidden by his jonin shirt. There was one scar on his neck that she was really worried about. It was in his sternocleidomastoid and just above an artery. Kakashi sat down with the blanket on his lap, his tea in one strong hand that looked even bigger without his usual gloves. He was tense and slightly shivering from the cold. His hair was wet and it looked even better on him like that. It looked softer and far more controlled than his usual hairstyle. He sighed and passed a hand through his wait hair, droplets falling from it. His muscles flexing under the tight shirt.

"You are wetting my sofa." Murmured Sakura still wrapped up in her blanket. She bad covered her mouth so that he couldn't see her smile.

"Sorry! I ah...-" he moved to stand up but Sakura quickly pulled him back into the couch. She sat up and started to dry his hair with her blanked.

"It's ok... anyway you'll catch a cold with this hair." Sakura felt Kakashi freeze below her. Then he relaxed into her hands and sighed happily. She sat back down and took her cup of tea back in her hands.

Kakashi was staring at his own cup, he moved his mask carefully to take a sip. Sakura didn't even try to see him. She was just cuddling in her blanket. Time passed and eventually Sakura started falling asleep, her head eventually found Kakashi's shoulder and he simply allowed her to rest her head on him. He was looking down on her with confusion in his eyes. He had never liked people to be so close to him. Never in his life had he let someone else sleep on him, and she definitely was sleeping on him because she was snoring. Quite loudly to be honest. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the horrible sound coming from such a small body. Sakura felt it and groaned in her sleep. She nuzzled his arm trying to get more comfortable. She breathed in his musky and clean smell, he smelled like rain, male cologne and something else that was just him.

"Why do you always go to the monument?" She murmured when she was finally comfortable. Kakashi didn't answer, but he wasn't shying away from her or looking for the nearest window to jump from. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me," Sakura mumbled against his arm. "It's ok" she repeated.

"I... I visit that monument ever since the shinobi war ended... I started visiting it when my best friend was killed in action." Kakashi took a deep breath and made himself comfortable in the couch. He placed the tea on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Sakura, not really touching her just resting. Sakura placed her head on his chest, not saying anything. "He was Obito Uchiha and he gave me his eye as a gift for becoming a jonin... so that I looked at the future with his eyes..." He stopped for a moment, his body tensing. "Rin did the surgery."

"She must have been an amazing medic ninja." she whispered to his chest.

"Yes, but she barely focused on her physical skills. That's why it was my job to protect her." Unconsciously, Kakashi's hand gripped Sakura's arm. She let him do it because he needed to get strength from somewhere. "I failed her so much... I'll never forgive myself for her death."

Sakura knew about loss. She had seen people go through it at the hospital. So she knew better than to say "it's okay" or "it's not your fault" because she was sure he had heard the same thing many times. So she just held him closer to her, she buried her face in his strong chest and slowly felt him relax his grip from her arm. Kakashi placed his chin on top of her head and breathed in her scent. He was shivering with sadness but Sakura just held onto him.

* * *

Yes she remembered last year like it was yesterday.

"He told you about them didn't he?" Sakura only nodded "he hasn't spoken about that to anyone, of course people have mentioned it to him and some even called him murderer... Sakura... just look after him, ok?"

Sakura nodded again and jumped out the window.

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura is having quite the emotional roller coaster isn't she? This mission will be so hard on both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

They were so cold towards each other. They used to comment about the mission, talk about their common friends and whatever came to their mind. Today they didn't speak at all. Didn't say anything when they rested at lunch time, didn't discuss the sleeping arrangements. Kakashi silently kept guard and woke up Sakura eventually.

Kakashi had shaken her shoulder really gently. When she opened her eyes, he stood up and went to his own sleeping bag. Bull was resting next to Kakashi, staring at Sakura silently.

Sakura sighed and woke Kakashi up at 6:30 AM for breakfast and to continue their journey.

They spent 3 days like that.

No talking.

Just heated looks whenever they though the other wasn't looking.

They arrived to the town where the drug cartel was running. They rented a motel room with two beds and a kitchenette in front of one of the bars owned by the cartel. She couldn't help but notice how convenient it was.

They spied on the bar. The leader of the cartel entered the bar on a Friday morning and got out of there with a black suitcase an hour later. It was money. Kakashi and Sakura followed him to a large house. His house, not a base.

They spent a week in that motel.

Sakura was tiptoeing around Kakashi. He had started talking to her only out of need. His tone was monotone and respectful. His eyes were sad. At night, Kakashi summoned one of his dogs and stripped it of its ninja gear. Sakura and Kakashi slept on their sides trying not to look at each other.

Sakura was out. Kakashi had a huge sake bottle and started drinking. He wasn't aiming for drunk, just slightly tipsy.

Sakura is scared of me.

Obito died today.

Rin should be alive.

Sakura probably hates me.

I lost her trust.

She will never trust me again.

I'll never get to kiss her again.

I should have never kissed her.

What if I hadn't stopped with a kiss? What would Sakura look like under me? What does her skin taste like? Would her lips pink up from kissing her roughly?

Kakashi felt a well-known heat in his groin. He pictured Sakura's beautiful lips and green eyes. Her pale skin glowing under the moonlight. He wanted to take off her clothes and kiss every inch of her body. To treat her like no man could. To love her body like no one would ever be able to. He wanted to feel the smooth skin of her abdomen and feel the muscles of her thighs. His hips against her hips. Her delicate hands on his chest, running the trails of his scars.

But he couldn't think of her like that.

She was so innocent, she was pure, she was happiness, and the gentle taste of vanilla. Her hair smelled like Sakura blossoms and her skin smelled of honey and oatmeal from the liquid soap she loved to use. She still called him sensei. She saw him as her mentor. Someone who would never be here equal. He was too old. He would never be strong enough to take care of her, she would die like Rin did.

But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her beautiful skin, her pink hair, and those green eyes that looked like the best thing God ever made. He groaned and stood up, his cock straining in his pants. It ached with the need for release, but he couldn't. He wouldn't taint her memory with such a selfish action.

Kakashi willed his cock to soften.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi worked. He worked because there was nothing else he could do. The mission was pretty simple. Get in, kill some people, take pictures, get out and be sure that they don't see you leave. The thing is, their target always hid in his apartment below the casino with up to 30 grunts ready to die for his money. It was pretty annoying actually. "Getting in" didn't look so easy know.

"Sakura, show me your dresses." He ordered when he found her in the rooftop of the motel they were staying at.

"Excuse me?" She frowned.

"A kimono would be better." He corrected himself. "Come with me, I have a plan."

The plan was simple. Don't use jutsus to disguise themselves. Go in as a couple. Wait until it the club was busy enough that no one would give a shit if a couple sneaked into the service area. Crawl into the air duct, arrive at the apartment, complete their objective and flee.

"This is the only dress I have." She showed him a long black dress. It had a cut in the leg for mobility, and if she ignored the bare back, the dress was perfect.

"Good, great." Kakashi cleared his throat. He picked up a white button up shirt from his duffel bag and his black dress pants and shoes.

"Woah. Didn't know you had normal clothing." Sakura teased.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Kakashi replied in a flirty tone. Sakura did well in blushing and turning around. Kakashi bit his lip and tried to memorize how she looked with a blush on her face.

They ate something in a random restaurant before the mission. They went back to their room and Sakura got into the bathroom for a quick shower and makeup. It gave Kakashi enough time to get dressed. He sighed when he realized he would have to leave his mask behind and use makeup. He covered his facial scar with enough foundation to make it disappear and blended his makeup perfectly. He could imagine Obito laughing his ass off in heaven. He picked his contact lenses and covered his sharingan. He still let some of his hair fall on his eye for good measure and looked at himself in the mirror.

Kakashi looked younger than what he felt, specially with the layers of make up.

"Okay I'm rea-" Sakura froze as she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"What?" Kakashi panicked and touched his face. Sakura walked like a zombie until she was able to place a hand on his cheek. Kakashi tensed up beneath her gentle hands. Her thumb brushed his skin again and again. Kakashi frowned.

"You needed to blend it up a bit." Sakura smiled and bit his lip. "You look nice, sensei."

"Thanks." He smiled sadly at her. Again with calling him sensei. Perhaps he didn't look as young as he hoped.

They waited in line for about 20 minutes. The bouncer looked at them suspiciously and Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand firmly in hers and bit her lip.

"Way to go Daddy issues." The man chuckled and let them in without a fuss.

Kakashi frowned at her. "Why did you do that?" He took his hand back and shoved it inside his pockets.

"He was a ninja. I felt him pressing his chakra against me. I wanted to distract him with something and it worked." Sakura hissed and grabbed his hand again. "Now, it appears we will have to play along."

Kakashi never expected to be dragged by Sakura Haruno to dance. The music was loud, everyone was sweating, and elbow bumped against his body. Sakura pulled him until they were in the middle of the dance floor and grinned at him. Kakashi wasn't able to maintain his frown for much longer. He laughed when Sakura wiggled her finger at him. Sakura grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She placed her back to his chest and pressed her ass against his groin. Kakashi could have moaned in that moment, but instead he just looked up and prayed to God for his dick to behave.

"Look, guards are only in the bar area." Sakura whispered. Kakashi hummed and opened his eyes.

"The service area is behind the bathrooms." He bent over to whisper in her ear. Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. The height difference made him bent over slightly. The position allowed him to breath in her sakura blossom perfume.

Sakura was feeling euphoric. This is what actually being with Kakashi would be like. Stupid dances, whispers and drinks in a club while every single woman stared at him with hungry eyes. She couldn't believe how hot he looked under his mask. Sakura wondered why someone like him would want someone like her.

They danced for five more minutes. Ordered a few drinks (which they checked with chakra) and sat down in a table by themselves. One of the guards near the bar nodded to the other one, and they both exited the club.

Kakashi and Sakura jumped at the opportunity and ran for the bathrooms. They were nearing the door to the service area when Kakashi pressed Sakura against the wall and kissed her like a mad man. He bit her lower lip and Sakura moaned in surprise. Kakashi pressed his hips against hers and lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist.

Sakura tried to fight him. She really did. Kakashi tasted so good, and his muscles felt so nice. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly.

"Excuse me." A man tapped Kakashi's shoulder. "You can't do that in here. The bathrooms are free man." The bodyguard pointed at the bathroom and Kakashi nodded with a grin and carried Sakura to the male bathrooms.

He released her once they were alone.

"H- How?" Sakura panted.

"You were right, it was the only way to distract him. I'm sorry about that." Kakashi bit his pink lips and shrugged.

"Uh- wait don't move." Sakura tried to ignore how wet her underwear was and walked over to Kakashi. He tensed and stepped back. Kakashi hit the wall and Sakura chuckled. "Relax." She stood on her tiptoes and reached out for his lips. Sakura cleaned the stain of lipstick he had on his lips. Kakashi closed his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Kakashi pointed at the air vent on the ceiling.


End file.
